


Surviving Goodbye

by jbae654



Category: Dragonball, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbae654/pseuds/jbae654
Summary: Surviving Goodbye.Short one-shot about future Bulma saying goodbye.





	Surviving Goodbye

There is blood. So much blood everywhere. On her hands, on the floor, her clothes are soak, it’s smeared along her cheeks like war paint - and it’s all over him.   
  
Gushing, hot and red, spurring from the first size hole in his chest, an ever slowing rhythm with his dying heart. His breathing is wet, and the delicious bronze color she always loved is rapidly draining from his face, his eyes however are still clear and focused.   
  
Focused on her, dark and serious like the life he has lead, like the future ahead of him once he crosses to the other side - a place she won’t be able to follow him, from which there is no coming back because Piccolo is already dead, their infrastructure shot to hell and her only protector fading from this life.   
  
Trunks is too small to be able to watch out for her, his Saiyan genes not a magic cure-it-all in this case, she also know she won’t ever allow herself to hide behind her baby boy. No matter how old he will be one day growing up in this desolated world.   
  
The once pristine white gloves are torn and soaked as she wrestlers them off, wanting to feel the heat of his skin one more time before it fades forever. There is no medicine to heal him, no senzu beans, no more tools to build healing tanks. This is a final goodbye she had foolishly believed would never come, death had always been just a wish away from being a silly nightmare. Now it was real.   
  
Vegeta is grasping her hand tightly, the muscles in his jaw tensing as he fights against the blood sputtering cough, pulling her closer she leans over him, she can still smell the Ozone that lingers on him after every Super Saiyan transformation - only this time it wasn’t enough.   
  
His voice is surprisingly steady when he rasps into her ear; “ kill them all”.   
  
Blue finds black, and the determination in them catches her off guard before it infects her, her own brows lowering in perseverance and fortitude, giving the father of her only child a stern nod as his only answer. She will revenge him. She will revenge them all!   
  
He’s squeezing her hand and it takes Bulma a moment to realize he is waiting to hear her say it, “I will. I promise Vegeta I will!”.  
  
The corner of his mouth twitches at the use of his name, and she can’t fight the panic that is rising in her chest and the tears that fall when his eyes cloud over and his grip loosens just seconds after she has sworn to reign war down upon the destroyers of her world.   
  
Her heads bows against his sternum as she her small frame shakes with sobs that would have made him call her weak - it’s the moment she promises herself that all this won’t be for nothing. She would survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> As Tumblr is burning to the ground, please come hang out with me on twitter :) My username is the same as here (Jbae654) - looking forward to seeing you there!


End file.
